


In Public

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "Everyone here fucks in public."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 37





	In Public

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"This doesn't count!" Kirk complains to Pike when the admiral pulls him into the middle of a street on the planet Erosia. They have a standing bet that one day, Kirk would give head to Pike in public without having to fear Starfleet's wrath, but really, this is cheating.

"Everyone here fucks in public." Kirks waves his hand at several couples of all gender variations who currently indulge in sex around them. "Nobody will bat an eye on a blow job."

"We never specified the exact details of the bet," Pike states with a smirk and pushes Kirk to his knees. "And participating in cultural exchange with the natives of other planets is considered good diplomacy."

"Diplomacy, my ass," Kirk mutters.

"Come on, Kirk. You need a dare?" With his thumb, Pike points to his left. As Kirk turns his head, he can't believe the sight of his first officer giving head to - BONES?!

"F---" For a moment, Kirk just kneels there with his mouth wide open, then he turns back to Pike and opens his fly, seconds later heartily deep-throating the blooming erection.

"Good boy," Pike murmurs and strokes his head, smirking over the thought of what the night might bring for the four of them, now that McCoy's secret lover is revealed.


End file.
